


The Unexpected Mate

by lizzybit



Series: Were Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybit/pseuds/lizzybit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Alpha's son isn't easy, especially when you're Kurt Hummel. And being a gay werewolf is hard enough without an annoying "meerkat" insulting you at every turn. Just when everything falls into place, an outsider threatens everything Kurt holds dear. Follow Kurt as he deals with his destiny, his pack, and his search for a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote in correlation with a Kurtbastian fan art I had drawn a little while ago. It is Werewolf!Kurtbasian Alpha!Kurt. I am thinking of continuing this but I would LOVE feedback or any thoughts on this! I apologize for any mistakes as it's unbeta'd.

Kurt Hummel was at the end of his rope. Being the son of the Alpha of one of the strongest packs in the nation came with a lot of responsibility and in turn, stress. These last few weeks, however, had been especially trying. The reason was one Sebastian Smythe. Ever since Kurt could remember, Sebastian had picked on Kurt. First, it was because of his size. Kurt was born the smallest pup to the pack, and therefore, was often referred to as “Runt” by his peers. Then, when he had his first change, Kurt was made fun of for the pure, snowy white of his wolf coat. When Kurt began showing signs of strong dominance, as opposed to the submissive traits most had predicted, people began treating him differently. They all but stopped their taunting, and the younger pack members even began looking to him as their pseudo Alpha. For all intents and purposes he was the Alpha in training, destined to take over when his father would eventually step down. Sebastian had stopped with the name-calling, save for the sneering. The boy mostly left him alone, ignoring him in school and at pack functions. Lately, however, he seemed to have regressed to his old ways. It mostly began when a new family was accepted into the pack; John Anderson, an old friend of Kurt’s father, his wife Samantha, and their two sons Cooper and Blaine. Ever since they had arrived and Kurt had formed a tight friendship with he youngest Anderson, Sebastian had become intolerable. At every turn, Sebastian was there to push Kurt’s buttons; insulting him or picking on him for something. Kurt had had enough. No longer was he the little pup he once was. The years of training for being Alpha had built up his body; his dominance had only gotten stronger. Something, he decided, had to be done.

The warm scent of honey and sunshine alerted Kurt to Blaine’s presence before he felt the shorter boy slide into step beside him. They walked together through the crowded hallways of McKinley High. To the passing observer, they looked like two friends walking side by side on their way out of school. But to those who looked closer, they would see that Kurt remained slightly in front of Blaine, and kept his head high, chin up, shoulders back with a quiet but strong confidence. Blaine kept his head slightly lowered, chin dipped and shoulders relaxed, every so often, discretely sneaking a glance to the boy next to him, before looking back to the ground ahead of him. Finally, the pair reached the doors leading to the outside.

“So Kurt, ready for the run? I am so excited! I really could se some time to let loose after that HIstory test yesterday!” Blaine said in his chipper, sunny voice. His excited, almost puppy-like enthusiasm made Kurt grin despite the tension he was feeling. “Yeah, I think we all could use it; Santana almost ripped a freshman Cheerio a new one when the girl accidentally wore ivory socks instead of white ones the other day.” 

Every weekend, the younger pack members would go out to a secluded section of the Lima territory and let off steam, usually through a long pack run or hunt. Kurt was really looking forward to the feeling that running in his wolf form gave him; the freedom and ease. 

It took about 20 minutes for the two boys to drive to the meeting location. Santana and her girlfriend Brittany were already there and in wolf form, lounging by Santana’s red Jeep Wrangler. Kurt always admired the visual of the couple next to each other in wolf form. Santana was a mocha color with the fur almost black around her face and paws, her dark brown eyes trained on her girlfriend. Brittany on the other hand, was a cream color with light gold fur near her shoulders and bright blue eyes. A few paces away, Puck was in conversation with Nick and Jeff, two of the pack members who attended a private school near by, rather than McKinley like the rest of them. All three looked up when Kurt pulled in next to Puck’s pick-up truck. He stripped out of his coat and button down, leaving his undershirt and jeans. He also made sure to leave his shoes in the car; he wouldn’t need them. 

“Yo Hummel! We ready to do this or what? Puckzilla has a date with a chick from the AV club, and he could use a little stretch of the legs,” Puck called as Kurt and Blaine made their way towards the others. The girls also came over, sitting patiently for Kurt. “Puck, for the last time, you really need to stop referring to yourself in the third person. It isn’t very becoming,” Kurt scolded, though he rolled his eyes in good humor. “Alright guys, so I figured we should meet back here in and hour. Call if you get in any trouble, and stay within a 10 mile radius.” The minute Kurt finished talking, Santana and Brittany took off towards the north like usual. He didn’t know or even want to think about where they went, but all Kurt knew was that Santana always returned more relaxed and less bitchy, sometimes even smiling while Brittany would just giggle and flush. Puck, Jeff, and Nick began stripping and then shifting, while Blaine looked at Kurt, tilting his head in question. The young Alpha smiled apologetically and shook his head slightly. Luckily Blaine seemed to understand that Kurt needed a little time to himself, and quickly shifted to join the other boys. They headed to the west, where there was a large lake to swim in. Kurt took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in a lung-full of the crisp autumn air. Unfortunately, his serenity was suddenly broken.

“What’s up Gay Face?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I finally have a title for this!! I am so glad there has been such a positive response to this fic! Enjoy!

Breathe in. Breathe out. And In. And Out.

Kurt repeated this in his head as he fought to remain calm.  
Calm.  
His father always told him that remaining calm was one of the most important things an Alpha could do. ‘An Alpha needs to be calm to think clearly for the rest of the pack,’ the man would say. Right now, however, it was easier said than done. Kurt turned and opened his eyes to see the smirking face of one Sebastian Smythe standing in front of him. The boy wore only a pair of tailored, dark washed jeans, that Kurt was sure cost more than acceptable for a single pair of pants. The sight of so much smooth tan skin over lean muscle would normally have Kurt drooling. Sadly, it was part of a body that came with a rather obnoxious and infuriating personality. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt acknowledged, while turning back towards his car. He sent up a silent prayer that by some miracle, the other boy would leave him alone. Unfortunately the odds were against that happening. 

“Oh come now princess, no need to be so short... though that does seem to be a common theme with you, eh Runt?”

Kurt grit his teeth at the familiar insults. “If you haven’t noticed, Meerkat, I’m the same height as you.” 

Sebastian either didn’t hear him, or more likely chose to ignored the comment, instead, leaning against Kurt’s black Navigator like he had not a care in the world.

“So where’s your little sidekick?” He asked sarcastically, while picking at his nails.

Kurt thought for a moment, “...You mean Blaine?” 

“Yeah. Blaine. And here I thought you two couldn’t go anywhere without each other,” Sebastian snarked. 

Rolling his eyes, the young Alpha pulled his white undershirt over his head, and put it with the rest of his clothing. He could feel the weight of Sebastian’s eyes on his now bare back, and took a calming breathe before addressing the other wolf. “Sebastian, Blaine can go and do as he pleases ,just like everyone else. He’s a good friend hence why we choose to spend time together, not that you would know what one of those was if it bit you in the tail.”

Deciding he’d had enough, Kurt began walking away before the other boy could respond. He was too on edge right now from the past week, and Sebastian always knew exactly what buttons to push. Thinking the other boy had finally gotten the hint, Kurt started to relax a little, ready to finally let out his wolf. Yet again, the silence was broken by a snide voice.

“Really? So it’s not because you two are doing ‘the nasty’?”

This brought Kurt to a sudden stop. Being monogamous animals who usually mate for life, wolves rarely slept around. Some, like Puck for instance, would hookup with humans because humans had a “looser” view on sex. Casual sex among between wolves however, was rare, as most chose to wait to find their soulmate. Kurt was among those who wanted to wait; his mother and father had been each other’s one and only, until his mother had past away when Kurt was a pup, and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. Clenching his fists, he tried to keep his wolf under control. 

Sebastian continued on, oblivious to Kurt’s growing anger. “I mean, maybe a good romp between the sheets would do you some good; get that giant stick out of your ass and make you a little less uptight. Though, on the flip side, you probably enjoy having something shoved up there--”

He didn’t get to finish that thought.

With inhuman speed, Kurt spun around, kicking Sebastian’s legs out from under him, grabbing the boy by his hair, and slamming him to the ground. He immediately pinned the Sebastian’ wrists over his head and used his legs to pin the boy’s body; completely immobilizing him.

“How DARE you speak to me like that!” Kurt snarled viciously, “I have overlooked your behavior up until now, because your parents have always been close friends with mine. That, however, ends now! You WILL respect me and my position, Sebastian, or I will make you. You are not Alpha, I AM! If you wish to challenge that, by all means go ahead, but I assure you I will tear you apart!” He growled fiercely, baring his teeth, which had begun to elongate in anger. Kurt punctuated that last bit by squeezing Sebastian’s wrists tighter, causing him to flinch. 

When Sebastian remained silent, the red haze began to lift and Kurt became aware of the fact that the boy wasn’t putting up even a little bit of resistance. On the contrary, he was limp on his back, legs out flat, head tilted slightly back and to the side, averting his eyes and baring his neck. Seeing such a display of such completely submission made Kurt’s heart beat faster and his wolf strain to claim; to assert his dominance upon the other. Instead, he released his grip and slowly stood. Sebastian remained in place, only turning his head to look up at Kurt, though he wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, before Kurt stepped back to let Sebastian up, though the boy didn’t move a muscle. 

With nothing left to say, and more than a little confused at Sebastian’s sudden change in behavior, Kurt finally shifted and ran towards the south, where the forrest was the most dense. A final glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the thick brush showed Sebastian still laying where Kurt had left him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the set up, so I hope you enjoy none the less!

There’s nothing quite like the feeling of running free; gliding across the woodlands, with the silence and grace only a predator could possess. Dodging large trees with ease and never breaking his speed, an enormous white wolf raced through the forrest. His large paws made no sound as they hit the leaf covered ground, his coat reflecting little rays of sun that slipped through the canopies. 

Kurt loved this feeling more than anything else in the world; more than solos, even more than the idea of being allowed to burn each and every sweater owned by Rachel Berry. No, being in his wolf form, feeling the wind through his fur and the dirt under his feet, it was amazing. He knew it was about time to meet back up with the others, but one thing made him hesitate; Sebastian.

The thought of finding Sebastian exactly where Kurt had left him made the Alpha cringe. It was the first time he had really gone off on anyone like that, and he actually felt bad. He knew the other boy had taken things too far, and most of what Kurt said about respect was true, but he didn’t need to explode like that; an Alpha should always keep a level head, especially when dealing with a member of his own pack! And then there was the fact of Sebastian’s response. 

All through childhood, Sebastian Smythe bossed everyone around; he picked on the other pups, he challenged them at every turn. Kurt would have bet his money, that on graduation day, Sebastian would leave the pack and go off to start one of his own, where he could be Alpha. Now, Kurt wasn’t so sure. The level of submission shown earlier that afternoon exceeded that of a sign of respect or of acknowledgment; it was more instinctual. He immediately responded by baring his throat and underbelly, and even spread his legs; the most submissive posturing any wolf could present. It was a stance that gave up all control. Most wolves Kurt knew, including himself, had never put themselves on display like that, even when they were pups. 

His mind was still reeling when he felt the presence of another wolf. At first, Kurt thought it might actually be Sebastian himself, but he quickly caught sight of the familiar dark grey coat belonging to Noah Puckerman. He didn’t slow his speed, but Puck had no trouble falling into step just slightly behind him on his left side; the position of a Beta. They both knew, though they’d never openly acknowledged it, that when Kurt became Alpha, Puck would be his Beta, or second in command. Throughout the years, Kurt and Puck had formed a bond as close as brothers. While they still bickered and joked on each other, Kurt knew Puck would always have his back, and vice versa. 

As the pair made their way towards the meeting spot, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine also joined them. Kurt warmed at the sight of his best friend, who’s wolf greatly resembled his human form with a dark chocolate brown colored coat that had a bit of a wave to it, and large hazel puppy-dog eyes. Blaine was the shortest of the adolescent Lima wolves, though his wavy fur gave him a little bit more bulk. 

Nick in wolf form was a little on the shorter side, but stocky, and had a coat similar in color to Blaine but without the wave. Jeff on the other hand, was long legged and lean, and had almost the same color coat as Brittany with just a bit more gold coloring on his ears and tail. He wasn’t as tall as Puck who, like in his human form, was taller and brawnier than most in the pack. Kurt’s wolf, however, dwarfed them all. 

Being Alpha, Kurt was one of the largest in the pack. His tall, broad frame and long legs were all encased in hard muscle that rippled underneath his silky coat. His ice blue eyes also set him apart. In human form, they were more cerulean, but in wolf form they were of the lightest blue, almost white in color.

A few more yards, and the boys reached the clearing where they left their cars. To his left, Kurt could see Santana and Brittany also emerge from the tree line. They all shifted back to human form and said their ‘good-byes’ and ‘see you later’s. 

Kurt quickly scanned the area, which showed no sign or scent of Sebastian, and the other boy’s blue BMW no longer sat amongst the parked vehicles. 

Suddenly, a quick flash of emotion almost resembling that of disappointment shot through Kurt, before he was able to stamp it down. This was insane; no way did he feel disappointment that Sebastian Smythe wasn’t there! As he walked back to his car, Kurt was almost able to convince himself that all the fresh air was messing with his head. Hopefully a nice hot shower and possible nap when he got home would have him back thinking clearly, because like every Friday night, tonight the whole pack would be gathering and Sebastian was sure to be there.

Great...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some plot bunnies and an OC introduction in this chapter. I was thinking of splitting it into two, but I wanted to give you guys a taste of Kurtbastian so this one is a bit longer. I know it might seem like there isn’t much going on yet, but next chapter is where things will start heating up ;) Enjoy!

By the time Kurt had gotten home, Burt was already back from work and sitting in the living. Some sort of sports game was on the TV, so Kurt said ‘hello’ and ‘yes, school was fine,’ before continuing down to his room. His father mentioned that the gathering would start around 7:30 pm, which would give him about two and a half hours; plenty of time for a shower and power nap.

Finally alone, he stripped out of his clothes, and left them in a very “un-Kurt-like” pile on the floor. The cold bathroom tiles on his bare feet made Kurt shiver slightly. He quickly turned the shower on to hot, and mentally thanked his father for their speedy water heater as the bathroom began to fill with steam. After a minute, he stepped under the spray, turning so the water was hitting the back of his head and neck and slid down his back. Immediately, it began to take effect on his tight muscles. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he took the time to take a nice long, hot shower. He felt the tension in his shoulders loosening by the second, the stiffness in his neck seeping away. It was almost as if all the weight he carried on his shoulders and in his head was suddenly being swept down the drain with the dirty water. 

Only when the hot water began to run cool did Kurt move to wash his hair and body. He swiftly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before returning to his bedroom. Clad only in a pair of black boxers, Kurt climbed into his queen sized bed, sighing in relief at finally being able to rest. He pushed the events of the day out of his head as sleep quietly took him under.

 

The first thing he became aware of was the warmth of another body in bed with him, one he just so happened to have his arms wrapped around. It was smaller and softer than him, and smelled like strawberries and candy. Brittany.

Next, Kurt felt a gentle, callused hand running through his hair. He didn’t even need the scent to recognize the touch of his best friend. 

Finally, the sound of voices whispering harshly at each other, reached his ears.

“Jeez Puckerman, watch where you’re going!”

“Shut up Satan! He never leaves his clothes on the ground; I’m not used to having to watch where I’m going!”

“You’re such a freaking klutz! Do you want to wake him up?!”

“Too late...”

Kurt could see, through his half opened eyes, every jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Dolphin!” Brittany squealed, snuggling deeper into his embrace and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. 

“Hey Britt Britt!” He said, slowly extracting himself from her grip and moving to sit back up against his headboard. In doing so, Blaine’s hand slipped from his hair, reminding Kurt of the boy’s presence.

“Hey B. You guys should have woken me up; I didn’t mean to sleep very long!”

Blaine smiled gently at him. “Well we were going to, but then Britt said you looked weird after the run, so we thought we’d let you rest a little more. Don’t worry, it’s only just after 8.” Santana and Puck, who were lounging on couch, nodded in agreement.

“Alright, well let me just grab some clothes then. I’ll meet you guys upstairs.”

Blaine obediently hopped out of the bed and began making his way upstairs with Santana and Puck. Brittany pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek before following.

What Blaine had said, brought everything back from the day; namely, Sebastian. 

With a groan, Kurt rolled out of the comfort of his bed and shuffled over to his wardrobe. He probably wouldn’t be shifting, so he chose a pair of black tailored pants and a black button down with a smokey grey waistcoat over top. He decided to go more relaxed with his hair, styling it so the “bed head” looked purposeful. Finishing the look off with a pair of his vintage black Ben Sherman shoes, Kurt deemed himself presentable and headed upstairs to join everyone else.

“Kurt! There you are! We were wondering when you’d show that pretty face!” Nick and Jeff immediately called out to him as he entered the kitchen. They were leaning against the counter along with Puck who was standing awfully close to a red head named Kelly. She was Jeff’s adoptive sister; born to a lone wolf who had abandoned her on their doorstep. Kurt’s dad Burt speculates the she-wolf must have known that the Sterlings were wolves as well as good people, possibly scouted the out a few weeks in advance. 

The girl had an athletic, but curvy build, and long wavy red hair. Her porcelain skin was just a shade lighter than Kurt’s, and just as clear, save for a small smattering of freckles on her nose. Her large, sapphire blue eyes constantly held a glint of mischief identical to her brother’s. Kurt didn’t have to be straight to admire the she-wolf’s looks, and from the look of it, Puck did too.

“Yeah yeah, sorry. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought!” Kurt replied with a chuckle. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to go find the others. Passing through the living room, Kurt saw his father in conversation with the rest of the adult pack members. They didn’t seem to be talking politics, but Kurt decided to keep walking anyway. Looking for the rest of his friends, he decided to check outside. When he reached the back porch only to discover they weren’t there, he took as long sip of his water and leaned forward against the railing to look out over the back yard. Only then did Kurt realize he wasn’t alone. Sitting on one of the deck chairs, staring right at him, was Sebastian.

They both remained frozen, neither seeming to know what to do or say next. Finally, Kurt decided to break the awkward ice.

“Look Sebastian, I’m sorry about earlier.”

This seemed to be the last thing the other boy expected as he narrowed his eyes and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“I-I was just so frustrated and angry and annoyed with you. You know just how to make me upset and you seem to get some sort of sick pleasure from insulting me all the time. I just kind of snapped and I’m sorry,” Kurt managed to rush out in one breathe. Multiple emotions slid across Sebastian’s face, shock, a little guilt, and what looked a bit like hurt, before it was covered up by his trademark smirk. The boy stood and sauntered over towards Kurt. 

“Well Hummel, while I feel immense happiness watching you squirm, don’t flatter yourself by thinking I’ve actually spared a thought on you or what you do.”

For some reason, seeing Sebastian back to being his usual, snarky self, made Kurt feel almost... sad. He stared at the other boy for a moment, taking in how he stood in a way which could be construed as confident. He had his arms cross, head tilted slightly, and hip cocked. However, Kurt could see how drawn up his shoulders were, how his fingers clenched on his arms, and how one foot was tapping anxiously. He could also see that, whether Sebastian knew it or not, he kept his chin lowered just enough to not be higher than Kurt’s. 

In that moment the young Alpha knew for certain, that no matter what he wanted people to think, Sebastian Smythe was a submissive... and Kurt’s wolf was very interested.

He stepped into the other boy’s space, inhaling his scent; cinnamon and spice. 

“Sebastian,” he murmured, “You don’t have to keep pretending.”

“W-What are you talking about Hummel, pretending what?”

Kurt could see the boy was getting a bit uneasy maybe even a bit nervous, but he didn’t smell fear. On the contrary, he caught the subtle scent of arousal.

“I know you might be afraid, of people seeing you as anything less than what you want them to, but aren’t you tired? Doesn’t constantly putting on a persona exhaust you?” By now, Kurt was so close they were practically sharing the same breath. 

He could see in the boy’s green eyes the turmoil going on inside. Suddenly, it seemed as though he had reached an internal conclusion and, for the first time since that afternoon, Sebastian looked Kurt directly in the eye...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, so things seem to be heating up a little in this chapter ;) Thank you all for reading; it definitely encourages me to continue! I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on this fic. Well here is the next chapter!!

Contrary to popular belief, rarely does one know immediately a certain person is their soulmate. The process is a slow one. It builds and evolves until there’s a moment of realization, that you would rather live a day beside that person than a lifetime without them. This is not to say, however, that a person’s reaction won’t be stronger towards one person than another.

 

Lips. Pressed softly against his own. 

Sebastian kissing him was honestly the last thing Kurt was expecting; a punch maybe, but not a kiss. Suddenly, the soft pressure was gone; Kurt hardly had time to realize he was being kissed before it was over. Opening his eyes, Kurt saw Sebastian, whose wide stare shone with embarrassment and a hint of fear. He tried to cover this up with is usual smirk, but it seemed to waver with his uncertainty. 

Something about the vulnerability of the other boy made Kurt’s instincts kick in and his wolf took over. He shot his hand out to wrap around Sebastian’s wrist and pulled the boy forward, causing him to stumble into Kurt’s chest. Sebastian only had a second to take a breath before Kurt’s mouth descended upon his own. 

This kiss was full of passion and need. Their mouths moved roughly against each other. Sebastian immediately opened up under Kurt’s insistent tongue, which explored and licked until Sebastian’s knees went weak. Feeling the other boy starting to lean more on him, Kurt maneuvered them so he was pressing Sebastian back against the side of the house, never breaking their kiss. The boy whined at the feeling of the Alpha’s body pressed hard up against his, clawing at Kurt’s back in an attempt to bring him closer. Kurt’s wolf immediately reacted to hearing the submissive. He pulled away only to move his mouth to the column of Sebastian’s neck. The thought of marking Sebastian pleased the young Alpha, who let out a satisfied growl that rumbled deep in his chest. Sebastian panted and whined as he writhed against Kurt. 

Just as Kurt’s hands began moving to the bottom of Sebastian's shirt, the sound of someone opening the backdoor made him quickly pull away. Cool air rushed over him as he put space between he and a very debauched looking Sebastian. Both boys were breathing heavily when a throat cleared behind them.

Santana stood with her arms crossed and a very smug look on her face. Kurt looked from her, to Sebastian and back again, before giving her a look that clearly said ‘give us a minute’ and nodding slightly to the door. Luckily, for once the girl obeyed without question, sending them one last wink as she shut the door behind her. Kurt turned towards Sebastian who had fixed his hair and was straightening his clothes, though he wouldn’t look him in the eyes. After they remained silent for a moment, Sebastian was the first to speak.

“Look Hummel, let’s forget this ever happened. I keep my submissive under wraps and you already have Blanderson at your beck and call. It was fun, but now I’m off to find some ass for the night.” 

He didn’t get more than a step before Kurt grabbed hold of his wrist again and spun Sebastian around. The look of self-consciousness in the submissive’s eyes seemed so out of place.

“Sebastian wait! Look, I know this situation is a little... okay a lot messed up. And this is all a really big shock to both of us, but can you honestly say you didn’t feel anything?”

When the boy didn’t respond, but didn’t try and pull away either, Kurt took this as a good sign to continue.

“All I know is that I have never reacted as strong as I do when I’m around you. I’m not saying we should mate, or even that we are mates, but I’m interested in seeing where this could go if you are.”

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice seemed to snap Sebastian back into his smirking self. Kurt could literally see the walls come back up as he pulled his wrist free and had to bite his lip from turning and snapping at his best friend. 

“Kurt! There you are, I’ve been looking for you! Where have you.... wait, Sebastian?” 

“Well, well, well... hello to you too hobbit,” the boy sneered, taking a step away.

“As lovely as this chat has been, Hummel, I have better things to do than hang around you both.”

He quickly hopped down the stairs of the porch and slipped into the darkness. A minute later the sound of an engine starting up and speeding away could be heard.

Kurt sighed before turning back to Blaine, who had the decency to look slightly abashed. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just didn’t see him!”

“It’s fine Blaine, don’t worry about it.” Kurt decided to let Sebastian go; he would talk to him later. The boy obviously needed to sort through some things, and Kurt had a lot to think about as well.

 

The night wore on in a familiar fashion; the older pack members catching up with one another while the younger group snuck down to hang out in Kurt’s room. It was nice to relax and goof off for one night, without the tensions of school bearing down on them. They sat around and played ‘Cards Against Humanity,’ which, needless to say, Santana dominated. Then they started up a very competitive round of Dance Dance Revolution. While they all had naturally enhanced reflexes and fluidity, Jeff and his sister where the clear winners. They were probably the best dancers Kurt had ever seen, and that was including Britt and Mike. Eventually they settled in to watch Van Helsing and laugh at the false representation of werewolves. Puck was the first to fall asleep, so Kelly and Nick ended up drawing funny pictures on his arms and legs with magic marker. Kurt had no idea how, but Puck slept like the dead. 

When the clock neared 3:30, everyone headed upstairs to say their goodbyes. Kurt snickered when a very colorful Puck said goodbye to his father. The pack dispersed and Burt told Kurt to head to bed; he would take care of the cleaning. As he stood brushing his teeth, Kurt thought again about Sebastian.

At the age of eighteen, Kurt could take over the pack. His father had made it clear that he would be happy to step down if Kurt felt he was ready, and if not, he would gladly continue with his Alpha position. Either way, Burt assured Kurt that he would be there to help him if he needed when the time came. If Kurt didn’t have a mate by the time he became Alpha, he would be expected to find one soon after. A pack can be lead by a single Alpha, as Burt had shown, but they are strongest with two. Having a dominant and a submissive Alpha balanced each other and in turn, balanced the pack. 

Kurt knew that he did have options; Blaine for one. The curly-headed boy was his best friend, and if he gave it time, Kurt was sure he could grow to love him as a mate. The problem was, however, Blaine was extremely submissive, almost to the omega point. Kurt wasn’t sure Blaine would be able to punish when needed or fight when called. Next, Kurt could look into the other packs for a compatible mate. He had mate one potential a few summers ago, in a pack originally from London who now resided in New York. He was a sandy blonde wolf named Adam. The pack was very nice, one of Burt’s closest allies in fact, and the two boys had hit it off, but nothing compared to the heat between him and Sebastian.

Oh, Sebastian. Kurt sighed and rinsed his mouth. He climbed into bed and lay in the darkness. Sebastian Smythe was a bit of an enigma. He was submissive, was Kurt has seen on a few recent occasions, but he had a strong will and was extremely outspoken. He had the makings of a great Alpha, except for the annoying side of him that was rude and condescending. This was what Kurt wasn’t sure he could get past. The boy was a bit of a bully and, understandably, there were some in the pack that really tolerated Sebastian simply because of his parents. Kurt didn’t know if Sebastian could be honest, mature, caring and open minded like an Alpha should be. He didn’t know if Sebastian could be counted on make decisions with the best interest of the whole pack at heart, or if he only thought about himself. Kurt also wasn’t sure if the boy would be able to gain the respect and loyalty of the pack to accepted as a leader.

With all these thoughts fresh in mind, Kurt drifted into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is chapter 6 and FINALLY a little smut (I know it isn’t much now, but just wait..) ;) I will have the next chapter up probably tonight or tomorrow (if I get 10 comments, I will post both part one and two of chapter 7: part 2 is all steam and heat ;]) This chapter might seem like a bit of a filler, but it sets the action in motion, leading to more (and steamier) Kurtbastian in the next one. SO Love you all, and enjoy!

_Hips piston, pushing him over and over again into the tight heat of his lover. His arms held firm around the hips of the other boy, his tongue soothing over the bite marks littering the wide expanse of tanned skin in front of him. He watched as the muscles in his lover’s back moved and constricted with every thrust, the way his shoulders were clenching as he writhed with pleasure. Kurt could feel his orgasm fast approaching, but he needed his lover to come first. Leaning over so his chest and stomach molded against the gorgeous back, Kurt licked then nibbled the other boy’s ear._

_“Oh Alpha, please let me come!” the submissive wailed in response, turning his emerald eyes to meet Kurt’s._

_“Come for me, Sebastian...”_

 

Kurt let out a deep groan and awoke from his dream with a start. His hips, which had been rubbing against a pillow underneath him, stuttered as he came harder than he could ever remember cumming. As Kurt lay shuddering in the after-waves of his pleasure, he realized that it was a dream about Sebastian Smythe, specifically of him fucking Sebastian, that’d given him such an incredible orgasm. 

...Shit.

 

The alarm-clock said it was a little after 9am, so Kurt decided he might as well get up. After taking a quick shower and tossing his pajama pants in the wash, he pulled on an old white t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest and biceps, and a loose pair of black sweatpants. Kurt figured since he didn’t have any plans, he would treat himself to a lazy day in. When he went upstairs to the kitchen Kurt found a note from his father saying he would be in the shop until late, and smiled at the fact that he would have the house all to himself.

By noon, his pj pants were hanging dry and Kurt was lounging on the couch, Fast 5 playing on the TV and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Action movies were one of his secret obsessions, so he decided to have a Fast and Furious marathon; hot cars, tons of action, and Vin Diesel wasn’t too hard to look at either. It had just reached the point where the skinny chick was getting the bad guy’s palm print, when the doorbell rang. 

With a sigh, Kurt extracted himself from his comfortable position and shuffled to the door. It didn’t surprise him when he opened it to find Noah Puckerman standing on his front steps; the boy had a knack for sensing when Kurt was on an action movie binge. 

The young alpha headed back to his location in the living room, knowing the other boy would follow. Kurt smiled to himself when he heard a pair of heavy boots being taken off before the front door was closed. Despite his claim of “ultimate badass,” Puck was a stickler for the rules.

 

Both sat in silence, watching the movie while passing the popcorn between them. Finally, when the end credits were rolling, Puck turned to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay man, so Satan told me she saw you and that jerk Smythe out on the porch last night,” the boy seemed to blurt out.

Surprisingly, Kurt’s first reaction to that was 'don’t call Sebastian that', followed immediately by 'I can’t believe Santana and her big mouth!' Rather than say any of those, he filed them away and made a mental note to deal with the Latina girl later. Instead, he kept his face schooled in a neutral expression.

“Yes, Noah..and?”

This seemed to stump his companion.

“Well... ah... do you, I mean are you...” he sputtered.

“Jeez Noah just spit it out!” Kurt said exasperatedly. The little bit of command that slipped into his tone seemed to be the push Noah needed. 

“Are you going to mate him?”

The bluntness of the question made Kurt pause. On one hand, he was extremely attracted to Sebastian, as proved by his wakeup earlier that morning. On the other hand, Kurt couldn’t be sure if Sebastian actually wanted to be his mate or if he simply wanted to be dominated; he didn’t have the best track record for relationships or commitment. 

Kurt decided that honesty would be best; he would need to trust Noah, especially if the boy was to be Kurt’s second in command. 

“Well,” he sighed, “I don’t really know. I mean, I’m attracted to him physically, really attracted to him, and when he isn’t around everyone else he acts completely different. I want to know that side of him more, but then there is the who jerk-side that just pisses me and everyone else off. And he’s infamous for his 20-minute relationships which doesn’t really qualify him as ‘mate-material of the year’. There’s also the factor of the pack; what if by some miracle we did end up mating? That would mean he would be Alpha alongside me and do you really think he would be able to be a good leader? So many of the pack members seem to hate him, what if they turned from me for mating him? I just don’t know Noah; I’m so confused!” 

 

Surprisingly, saying everything out loud that he’d been thinking last night, made Kurt feel as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He let out a deep breathe and slumped down into the couch. Puck remained silent for a few moments, thinking over what Kurt had admitted.

“Well first of all, you’re my boy; I have your back no matter what. You’re also my Alpha and I trust you to make the decision that not only is best for you but for the pack too. I don’t think, if you truly thought Smythe would be a horrible Alpha that you would even entertain the thought of mating him.”

Over the years that Puck and Kurt had grown closer, Kurt had discovered that Puck was actually very intelligent. It still surprised him sometimes Puck would show that pat of himself, such as now. 

“Thanks Noah, that really means a lot to me,” he confessed, touched at what the other boy said. “I think maybe I’ll talk to my dad too; see what he thinks.”

“Yeah, he’s probably the best to ask about this,” Puck agreed, “So is he gonna be home anytime time soon?”

“No, he left a note saying he won’t be back until late.”

“Awesome! Well then you can come out with us tonight! Satan, Britt, Kelly, Blaine, Niff and I were planning on heading out to Indigo for ‘80’s Karaoke Night’!”

Indigo was a new nightclub located closer to Westerville. It wasn’t a “gay” club, but it was gay-friendly and attracted just as many gay patrons as straight patrons and always seemed to have a great crowd. 

“’80’s Karaoke’?”

“Dude, don’t knock it ‘til you try it! They don’t play only ’80’s music, but you do have to dress sort of ’80’s style.”

“You actually go in costume to themed Karaoke, Noah?” Kurt snorted, unable to stop from picturing Puck in MC Hammer pants and a John Oates mustache.

“Nah man, I mostly wear what I usually do; I’m already a badass so I rock the leather jacket anyway,” he winked.

Kurt thought this over. A night out could be exactly what he needed; get his mind off all this Sebastian stuff, and let him loosen up. Not to mention it’s karaoke, albeit it was all1980’s songs, but karaoke none the less. 

“Alright,” he decided, “Sounds like fun! What time should I meet you guys there?”

“Oh, I think Nick, Jeff and Kelly are going to go over a little earlier to get a table, so Britt, San and I will come pick you up around 9pm; there’s no need for us to take too many cars.”

The boys set their plans and Puck left soon after, claiming he needed to go pick up his little sister from Ballet classes. This made Kurt smile softly at him. 

Puck, like all werewolves, inherited his lycanthropy from both his mother and his birth father, who left soon after the pup’s 5th birthday. Because Puck’s sister was actually his half-sister whose father was fully human, she was human as well, though it didn’t stop her from having “badass” Puck wrapped around her little finger. 

Kurt bid him farewell, cleaned up the living room, and hurried to his bedroom. His phone said it was already 2:30 pm, leaving him only 6 and a half hours to pick an outfit and get himself ready!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter got too long, so I had to break it into two, so the smut is in the next half; hang with me on this. Thank you all for your reviews of encouragement; they really make me want to update. Please let me know what you think. Remember, smut comes when we reach 10 comments ;)

**Santana and Brittany singing**  
 _Kurt Singing_

 

Six hours, fifteen minutes and ten outfits later, Kurt finally dubbed himself ready. After trying everything from layering, alla Bender in The Breakfast Club, to Jake Ryan of Sixteen Candles, he settled upon a “simpler is better” look. He wore a pair of tight leather pants and an even tighter black undershirt with the short sleeves rolled. He donned a pair of black combat boots tied only half way up as well as a long studded belt that wrapped twice around his waist and sat loosely on his hips. He once again styled his hair into the “sexy bed-head” do from the night before, putting in the last touch just as the doorbell rang. Grabbing his worn black leather jacket, that now spent most of its time buried in his closet, Kurt slipped on a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses and headed upstairs. 

Upon seeing him, Santana let out an appreciative whistle.  
“Damn Hummel, you definitely need to wear more leather! If we both were on team straight, I’d roll over for you in a heartbeat!”  
“Well thank you for that crude visual I definitely didn’t need,” he replied, trying to erase the last few minutes from his memory as he noted the Latina girl’s outfit; a hot pink bra under a tight black fishnet crop top and leather miniskirt with a pair of pointy hot pink stilettos. Her long hair was held back with a bandana tied on top of her head, emulating the one and only Madonna.  
“You look very nice as well, Santana,” Kurt added as they made their way out to Puck and Brittany, who were waiting in the car for them.  
“Thanks, Porcelain.”  
“Yo Hummel, looking pretty badass!”  
“Thank you, Noah,” Kurt chuckled. As he had said before, Puck was dressed pretty much as he always was; black v-neck t-shirt with a red plaid flannel button-up over top. Kurt could see he also had a pair of black skinny-jeans that looked like they had ripped knees, but it was too hard to tell in the dark car.  
“Yeah, Dolphin, you look so good you’re making me horny!” Britt, who was sitting in backseat and dressed almost identical to Madonna’s famous white bustier and tulle skirt outfit, piped up. Santana gave a growl and all but climbed in on top of her, kissing the blonde passionately.  
“Oi, ladies! Not that I don’t appreciate some chick on chick action, but save it for the club!” Puck said, looking at them through the rearview mirror. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his pack-mates as he ducked into the front passenger seat. 

The drive to Indigo was only about 20 minutes, however traffic slowed them down a bit. By 9:30 pm. they rolled into the parking lot, which Kurt was excited to see was pretty much full.  
One look at Britt and Santana, and the bouncer let whole group cut the line without so much as a glance at an ID. Inside, the strobe lights were flashing and the dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies. No one was singing at the moment so a Top 20’s song pumped through the speakers. Kurt and the girls followed Puck as he weaved through the crowd to a raised platform beside the dance floor, where the tables were situated. Puck led them to one on the edge, overlooking the mass of people, as well as the stage. Kelly, Jeff, and Nick were there already, the boys sipping on some nameless, colorful drinks. Nick and Jeff were both dressed in versions of Michael Jackson’s iconic looks, which begged the question as to why they had those in their closets in the first place.  
Kelly was wearing a pair of shiny, high-waisted leggings that zipped up the front, paired with a white lace bustier top. She had the classic, big “80’s” hair and neon hoop earrings.  
Puck sat next to Jeff, while Britt and Santana immediately went to sign up for Karaoke. Kurt took the empty seat next to Kelly, who gave him a warm smile and passed a suspicious looking red drink. Although alcohol couldn’t get a werewolf “drunk,” no matter how much they drank, it still gave just a hint of a buzz; most used it just to relax a bit. While they didn’t get tipsy, there was still the taste and burn, which Kurt never found the appeal of. As if reading his mind, Kelly leaned over.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just Bacardi and punch; no burn with this one,” she winked, before turning back to her own drink; a bottle of Fireball Whiskey. Unlike Kurt, the red-head enjoyed the burning feel of hard liqueur, as well as the impressed looks she got whenever a human would walk by and see her take a straight swig from the bottle. She had once admitted in private that it made her feel normal; being able to feel the same burn humans felt, even if it didn’t have the same effect on her system. It was comments like that which caused Kurt to wonder if secretly she wanted to be human.  
Pulling himself from his thoughts, Kurt took a small sip of the drink, pleasantly surprised when it tasted almost exactly like fruit-punch. He continued to drink, while looking around the club. Like most of it’s kind, the place was dark, save for the strobe lights, with an underlying blue tint to it. The bar ran the entire length of one wall, and looked to be made of some sort of black metal or chrome. Bottle-lined shelves covered the back side to the ceiling. Three bartenders were moving around each other in a graceful dance, serving the swarm of people bellied up to the counter-side. 

Kurt’s eyes continued to wonder, taking in the couples doing more groping than dancing, and one group of giggling women on what looked to be a bachelorette party. Just as his gaze began wondering back, it froze on a single figure dancing among the rest. Sebastian.  
The boy was dancing in between two guys, the three of them rubbing and grinding against each other. Kurt’s wolf roared; Sebastian Smythe was _HIS_! Around him, the pack shifted in anxiety, able to feel the anger rolling off their alpha. Kelly moved closer to him, gently touching his shoulder with one hand while reaching with the other to pluck the glass out of his hand, which he was dangerously close to crushing in his grip. Kurt struggled to reign in his wolf, taking a few deep breathes and rolling his shoulders before turning to look at the girl beside him. She glanced to where he had been glaring, before giving him a questioning look. They had a silent conversation before realization settled into Kelly’s eyes and she gave his hand an apologetic squeeze. He shot her a reassuring smile, just as he caught his name being said over the loud speaker. He looked around, surprised and more than a little confused.  
“Come on Hummel,” Santana seemed to materialize beside him, Brittany right behind her, “You know you want to sing.”  
“What-but… I didn’t sign up for anything!”  
“We might have signed you up. You looked like you needed an outlet lately,” the Latina admitted, not sounding apologetic in the least.  
“But what if I don’t know the song!” he exasperated as the duo grabbed him by the hands and pulled him towards the stage. He could have broken their hold or simply told them “no”, but a tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him that he really miss singing and could use a good distraction, especially in light of the current situation.  
“Trust me, Porcelain, you do.”  
With a final shove he stumbled up the stairs, reaching the mic just as the opening notes of Duran Duran’s Hungry Like the Wolf began to play. When he heard it, Kurt’s first reaction was to turn around and throttle Santana for picking such a terribly ironic song. She and Brittany had followed behind him, taking the back-up singer positions to his left. He threw her a death glare, which she responded with a signature smirk and wink.. Glancing out over the crowd, he caught sight of Sebastian, who was frozen in place between his dance partners, staring gobsmacked at Kurt. Then, Kurt realized that he could actually make this work.  
The alpha narrowed his gaze directly into Sebastian’s, whose eyes widened, and began to sing.

_Dark in the city night is a wire_  
 _Steam in the subway earth is afire_  
( **Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo** )  
 _Man you want me give me a sign_  
 _And catch my breathing even closer behind_  
( **Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo** )

Kurt watched as the other boy’s jaw dropped at the noticeable change in pronouns. He continued singing, looking straight at Sebastian. 

_In touch with the ground_  
 _I’m on the hunt I’m after you_  
 _Smell like I sound I’m lost in a crowd._  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf._  
 _Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_  
 _I’m on the hunt I’m after you._  
 _Mouth is alive with juices like wine_  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf_

He growled through the lines of the chorus, satisfied when he saw Seb swallow thickly.

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide_  
 _I’ll be upon you by the moonlight side_  
( **Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo** )  
 _High blood Drumming on your skin it’s so tight_  
 _You feel my heat I’m just a moment behind_  
( **Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo** )

Sebastian shifted with arousal, trying to subtly adjust himself as he listened to the words. Kurt understood now why Santana had chosen this song. He sang it directly to the submissive, his alpha showing the way his gaze penetrated Sebastian’s, the way he held his body in such a way that mimicked a predator who caught sight of his prey. 

_In touch with the ground_  
 _I’m on the hunt I’m after you_  
 _Scent and a sound. I’m lost and I’m found_  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf._  
 _Strut on a line it’s discord and rhyme_  
 _I howl and I whine I’m after you_  
 _Mouth is alive all running inside_  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf._  
 _Hungry like the wolf_  
 _Hungry like the wolf_  
 _Hungry like the wolf_

Kurt saw Sebastian’s dance partners, who had continue to dance around him, move forward to recapture his attention. Seeing their hands touching Sebastian was the last straw. The alpha grabbed the mic from the stand and nimbly jumped from the stage. The crowd seemed to part as he stalked forward, radiating dominance and power, and never breaking eye contact with the other wolf.

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd_  
 _I’m on the hunt I’m after you_  
 _I smell like I sound. I’m lost and I’m found_  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf_  
 _Strut on a line it’s discord and rhyme_  
 _I’m on the hunt I’m after you_

By this time, he was right in front of Sebastian, staring him down. Upon his approach, the two nameless men seemed to realize Kurt was not someone to be trifled with, and had backed off into the mass of people around them, leaving Sebastian standing alone. Kurt lowered his voice in a deep, alpha tone as he sang the last line to the submissive.

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_  
 _And I’m hungry like the wolf_

Neither boy heard the crowd burst into applause as the song closed, nor noticed when Santana slipped by to take the mic from Kurt; they only saw each other. Seb opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Kurt’s hand shot out and gripped his chin. He tilted the boy’s head back, while stepping in close enough for their chests to touch. Kurt’s other hand grabbed Seb’s waist, pulling him tight against his body. The other boy went willingly, his hands gripping Kurt’s shirt. Kurt trailed his lips up the side of Seb’s neck, drawing a moan which turned into a whimper at the words Kurt whispered into his ear.  
“You are mine! You want to grind that hot body against something it had better be me. I am tired of these games Sebastian; I intend to court you. Tell me now if you don’t want this and I will leave you alone.” He drew back to look into the boy’s green eyes.  
For all of his dominance, in that moment, Kurt felt uncharacteristically vulnerable, watching and waiting as Sebastian seem to think this over. Seb looked down at the hand on his hip, before looking back up at Kurt, his smirk set back on his face, though it seemed more warm than usual, even a little shy.  
“Think you can handle me Hummel?” he snarked, though Kurt caught a hint of insecurity in his voice. He leaned forward and nipped at the boy’s neck, “Oh Seb…you have no idea” he said, before crushing his mouth on Sebastian’s in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 7: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who has stuck this out and is still reading; I love you all! This "chapter" isn't really a chapter per say, more of the second half of ch. 7, thus it is ch. 7.5. Chapter 8 will be along shortly. In the mean time, without further ado, i give you.. SMUT!
> 
> I have decided to stop trying to time the updates, so I want to try something new...next update will be at 20 comments ;)  
>  
> 
> **WARNING: smut and sexual content.**

Only when the need for air became overwhelming, did they break apart. Even then, Kurt remained close enough to feel the heavy breath from Sebastian mix with his own. Though their kiss ended, their hands continued to explore; Seb's hands ran along Kurt's lower back and occasionally kneading his ass. Kurt's hands found their way up the back of the other boy's shirt and were tracing the rippling muscles there. Their hips were flush together, moving almost minutely. Sebastian gave a sudden generous squeeze that pulled a groan from the young Alpha and caused his hips to thrust forward. The unexpected sound of a throat clearing right next to them broke their lustful haze.

"Not that I don't enjoy public gay-boy sex as much as the next lesbian, but I'm pretty sure that's one performance you don't want the entire bar to see," Santana smirked.

Kurt cleared his throat, taking a slight step away from Sebastian when he realized how hot and heavy they were getting. A quick glance around confirmed that Santana was not the only one who had witnessed the two of them; one grinning guy from across the room even raised his glass to them. Sebastian chuckled.

"C'mon Princess, it was just a little PDA, no need to get shy now."

The glare Kurt shot him only increased his laughter.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," Santana stepped in. "Look, Puck told me to give you these," she said, holding out a pair of car keys to Kurt, "We're gonna catch a ride back with Niff and Kelly. Take the car and continue your gay baby-making elsewhere." Despite the crudeness of her words, the gentle smile on her face told Kurt that she was happy to see the two of them together. Without another word, she turned and disappeared into the crowd. As he watched her go, Kurt felt a warm body press up against his back.

"Well, you heard the lady," a husky voice breathed into his ear, "let's go continue this elsewhere." Sebastian punctuated his words by running his hands up the front of Kurt's thighs, grazing lightly across the bulge pressed against the his zipper.

In the blink of an eye, Kurt had Sebastian's wrist firmly in his grip and all but dragged him towards the front doors. The last thing they heard as they exited the bar, was a wolf-whistle that sounded suspiciously like Puck.

Neither boy was able to recall the walk/ jog to the car or the drive home, just that by the time they made it back to Kurt's house the tension was so thick between them it could have been cut with a butter knife. Only when he was parking in the driveway and didn't see another car other than his Navigator, did Kurt remember his father. With fingers crossed that the man wasn't home, he led Sebastian into the house. Once inside, they paused by the front door to take off their shoes and shed their jackets.

"Dad?" Kurt called.

Getting no response, he decided to check the kitchen to be sure. On the counter next to his previous note, Burt left another stating he had decided to take Carol out for a romantic night in Columbus and wouldn't be back until late the next afternoon. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to tell Sebastian, only to find the boy leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. That infamous smirk graced his face and his emerald eyes were blazing. Just the sight of him there almost took Kurt's breathe away. They stayed like that, looking at one another, before Sebastian pushed off from where he was reclined. In that moment, with Sebastian slowly advancing in on him, Kurt had the odd feeling of understanding what prey must feel like. Everything about the deliberate way the boy moved, the way his green gaze pinned Kurt where he stood, screamed predator and only sent more blood below Kurt's belt.

"Is he going to be gone all night?" Sebastian asked as he pulled Kurt to his body.

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed. Sebastian began licking and sucking along his neck, distracting from a proper response.

"Well then... lead the way."

The young Alpha didn't need to be told twice, quickly heading towards the door to his basement bedroom.

Once they safely made it down the stairs, Seb immediately brought Kurt into a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid against one another while hands groped all over. Sebastian's re-found their favorite spot; right on Kurt's ass. Just as before, Kurt's hips thrust when he squeezed the tight globes. Their hips humped as the kiss became less finessed. Only when the back of his knees hit the foot of his bed did Kurt realize they had still been moving. Sebastian pulled away, a hand moving to Kurt's chest, and pushed him down onto his back. He pulled off his shirt before climbing onto Kurt's lap and rejoining their lips.  
Something he hadn't thought of, however, was that Alphas don't like being under _anyone_.

The wolf in Kurt surged to the surface. With a growl, he flipped their position. Sebastian gasped as the room spun around him until he was the one spread out on the bed. Kurt tore off his own shirt and quickly shed his belt and leather pants. Once he was down to a pair of skin-tight black boxer briefs, he leaned over, grasped Sebastian's pants by the ankles, and pulled them (and subsequently his boxers) off in a single swift motion.

Seeing Kurt standing before him, clad only in the sexiest pair of briefs that did nothing to hide a very impressive length, made Sebastian let out a loud moan. With a wink, Kurt hooked his thumbs in the waistband, and rid himself of that last article of clothing.

Sebastian had seen Kurt naked many times, just as Kurt had seen him; being part of the same pack of werewolves, nudity is unavoidable. This was quit different. Never had Sebastian been able to really look and take in the beauty that was Kurt Hummel in the nude. Strong, built arms connected to broad, muscular shoulders. His pec muscles were defined but not overly so, and held two dusty pink nipples. Under that was a set of drool-worthy abs which tapered into a thin waist. All that lean muscle was covered in flawless pale skin. Sebastian's mouth watered as his eyes then followed the cut "V" of Kurt's "Adonis lines" that directed his sight straight to the holy grail, aka: the most gorgeous cock Sebastian Smythe had ever seen.

While he prided himself on being above average in the anatomical department, Sebastian had to admit that Kurt had at least an inch and a half to two inches on him in length, and a little bit in width. It was flushed a beautiful dark pink and curved magnificently up just passed his belly button. The thick vein along the shaft stood out as it led up to a swollen, almost purple head. He watched as a tiny bead of fluid seeped from the tip and his tongue ached to lap it up. When Sebastian was finally able to tear his gaze away from Kurt's cock, he found the boy staring directly at him.

Kurt always knew Sebastian was hot; a blind person with mittens on would be able to tell that. Seeing him spread out, naked on on his bed, however, was one of the hottest images the Alpha had ever laid eyes on. Sebastian's body looked like it was cut from stone. Each of his muscles were ripped and stood out more than Kurt's own. Kurt couldn't help but lick his lips when he looked upon Sebastian's long, hard length that rested upon his clearly defined abs. His attention lingered there a moment longer, before returning to the boy's face. They both froze when their eyes locked, each realizing that this was a changing point. No matter what they did or how far they went that night, this was not a quick hook-up or one time deal. For Sebastian, that thought suddenly terrified him. Was he ready for a mate, to be with one person for the rest of his life? Was he ready for that person to be Kurt? And most importantly, was he ready or even able to be an Alpha and run a pack with him?

Kurt could see the emotions play over Sebastian's face; lust turned to realization, then deliberation and hesitation, before morphing into a slight look of fear. He understood that mating between two average werewolves is intense, and it multiplied ten fold when one of them was an Alpha. As much as his wolf screamed to take Sebastian, Kurt's head won out.

"Hey," he said gently, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting until Sebastian returned his gaze before continuing.

"I can see in your face that you are just now realizing what mating with me comes with; it's not like every other mating. With me also comes a position of great responsibility, and I can tell you aren't completely sure about that..which is why I'm not going to mate you tonight."

Sebastian tried to interrupt him, but Kurt forged ahead, ignoring the fact that they were both naked with raging hard-ons.

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything, but Seb look, I don't want you to do anything you are going to regret and I want you to be a hundred percent sure that you can handle everything that comes with being my mate." He urged the boy to sit so he could look directly into his eyes, willing Sebastian to see the sincerity in what he was saying.

"I want you. God knows why, but I want you as my mate," he chuckled, "and I am willing to wait for you. I told you earlier I wanted to court you, and honestly, mating with you right now would be a little too fast anyway. When you're ready and completely sure, then I will claim you. Until then, let's just take some time to get to know each other, past the constant arguing we've been accustomed to."

Kurt held his breathe as Sebastian seemed to be thinking over what he'd said.

"Ok," the other boy finally responded.

"..Ok?"

"Yeah, 'ok'. I agree that mating right now might be a bit on the 'too soon' side, and I think I should take some time to really understand what exactly I'm getting myself into here."

Kurt snorted and gave him a playful jab in the side.

"But," he continued, "here we are, both naked and still semi-hard. We can still have some fun..."

"Can we now? And what type of 'fun' did you have in mind?"

"Well," Sebastian said, crawling towards Kurt, "I really want to know what this gorgeous cock tastes like...may I?"

Kurt moaned when Sebastian reached out and gripped his renewing erection firmly.

"Ahh.. yes, yes that sounds good. Feel free to do that."

The boy slid off the edge of the bed and to is knees between Kurt's spread legs. Just the image of Sebastian on the floor in front of him had Kurt struggling to remain upright where he sat. Sebastian took his time kissing up the insides of both of Kurt's thighs while his hand continued to slowly stroke up and down. He nipped lightly at the crease where those long legs met his hips. Kurt let out a quiet hiss through his teeth at the sharp sting, followed by soothing laps of a tongue. Sebastian then moved to Kurt's balls. He pulled one, and then the other into his mouth, rolling them gently with is tongue. Kurt's head lulled as he let out a shaky exhale. After he deemed he'd given enough attention to Kurt's sack, Sebastian moved to take as much of Kurt's length as he could into his throat. He looked up just in time to see Kurt's mouth drop open in surprise at the sudden heat that engulfed him, letting out a strangled noise.

Sebastian began working his mouth up and down, using a hand to work the small amount of Kurt's shaft he couldn't fit into his throat.

"Oh fuck. Ahh, Seb, yes... ugh... so good, don't stop!" the boy babbled. Sweat was starting to break out on both of their bodies, adding a salty tinge to the already musky smell in the room. One of Kurt's hands moved to the back of Sebastian's head, not pushing him down or pulling him back, but more just because he needed something to hold feeling of Kurt gripping his hair cause Seb to let out a deep groan around Kurt's cock which made his hips thrust forward.

By now, Sebastian was pretty sure he might come, untouched, just from simply giving Kurt a blow-job. Trying to take his mind off his own straining need, he moved his other hand to caress Kurt's balls. He could tell the boy was just on the verge by the way his babbling had turned into incoherent moans and his breathing was now quick pants; he just needed a little push over the edge. Taking a deep inhale on the next slid back, Sebastian then went and swallowed all of Kurt in a sudden motion. Kurt's orgasm surged through him. His head fell back and he let out a guttural roar.

Thick ropes of cum painted the inside of Sebastian's throat and mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before pulling back, using his hand to stroke the Alpha through the aftershocks. Sebastian watched in awe at the way Kurt's abs clenched and his hips continued to twitch. A pink flush covered the boy's cheeks and extended down his chest. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he tried to regain control of his body. When he finally regained his breath, Kurt's eyes flew open, zeroing in on Sebastian. Before he could figure out what happened, Seb found himself up on his back in the middle of the bed, with Kurt on top of him, and a pair of lips ravaging his own. Kurt's tongue pushed into his mouth, licking hungrily at the taste of himself that he found there. The dirty kiss paired with the feeling of Kurt's body laid out, pressing him into the mattress, had Sebastian arching underneath him. " _Please!_ " he whined. 

Kurt sat back, pupils blown wide. "What do you want?" he husked.

"Ugh, anything! Whatever you do, it won't take long; I'm about a second from cumming!" Sebastian grunted. Kurt moved forward to recapture his lips, while he snaked a hand down and started stroking Sebastian in earnest. It didn't take long at all before Sebastian was panting into Kurt's mouth, his hips driving up into Kurt's grip.

"Ahh, Kurt! Please..." he begged wantonly. Kurt leaned down until his lips brushed Sebastian's ear.

"Come for me Bas."

The thin string holding him together snapped and stars exploded. Waves of pleasure rushed through Sebastian's body, white noise surrounded him. He let out a long drawn out moan that sounded like Kurt's name.

And then, it all went black.


	9. Update

Hey Guys!  
Just wanted to see if anyone is still interested in this fic or if its worth finishing at all? I'm sorry it's been so long but life got in the way. Let me know what you think and depending on the general feel, I'll start updating this again as a story or with one shots from the verse or i'll just mark as abandoned.  
-LB


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then, as you wish! I shall be continuing this fic, so I hope you all like it! As always, I really really appreciate the comments and any thoughts you have. You guys are what keeps me writing! I have had the beginning of this chapter planned out actually since day one. I was just never exactly sure how to write it, so I hope I don't disappoint! As usual, this is un-beta'd so I apologize for any and all mistakes in the writing.
> 
> WARNING: There is SMUT in this chapter. I didn't mean for this to occur in this chapter, but as I wrote, the scene unfolded and it felt right. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He passed out!

Sebastian Smythe had actually passed out from an orgasm. Granted he’d never come so hard in his life, but still! He cringed at the embarrassment, while admittedly also feeling a bit impressed Hummel had it in him. Luckily Sebastian was only out for a heartbeat, coming too as Kurt crawled his way back up the taller boys body.

Kurt didn’t think he’d ever be one to swallow after oral sex, however the lingering taste of Sebastian had him already trying to harden. None the less, Kurt moved up to lay next to Sebastian. He rested on his side, propped on one elbow, looking down upon the beautiful expanse of naked skin beside him. The other boy’s chest rose and fell as he panted to regain his breath. Sebastian’s abs contracted every so often with a slight tremble. He lifted one arm up to cradle behind his head, turning slightly to look up at Kurt with those startlingly green eyes. The ever present smirk pulled at the corner of Sebastian’s well kissed lips. It softened a bit however, as he gazed into Kurt’s eyes. Suddenly, Sebastian looked away. 

“Well, it was fun,” he said as he moved to get up, “thanks for the orgasm. Just give me a minute to call an Uber and I’l be out of your hair.”

Kurt could tell the crude remark was only an attempt to cover up something else. He suspected it might even be a feeling of self consciousness. The young alpha reached a hand out and grasped the other boys wrist, stilling his movements. 

“Stay,” he said softly. Sebastian turned his head, “Is that a command, Alpha?” he said snidely.

Kurt released his arm. “No Sebastian. If you want to go, I’m not going to force you to stay. But I would really, really like it if you would.”

Sebastian sat a moment, before meeting Kurt’s eyes again. “I knew you’d be a cuddler, Hummel,” the smirk returning. Even as he said this, he shifted back onto the bed, settling up against the pillows. Kurt smiled at the return of the boy’s snark, though he could see the underlying relief in Sebastian’s eyes. 

He reached over to turn off the lamp, before they both crawled under the covers. Each boy remained on the opposite side of the bed, staring silently up at the ceiling. Just when Kurt began to think Sebastian had drifted off, the ruffling of sheets gave slight warning, as a warm body slid closer to his own. Tentatively, Sebastian settled against his side, resting a hand on his chest, right over his heart. Kurt moved an arm to wrap under the green eyed boy while he rested his forehead against Sebastian’s on the pillow.  
They quickly fell asleep like this. 

As worn out as they were, neither heard the front door open or the rest of their adolescent pack stumble in from the bar. 

The odd feeling of being stared at, pulled Kurt from his sleep early the next morning. Before fulling rousing, he took note of how he and Sebastian had moved in the night. 

The taller boy now lay on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow, while Kurt was pressed flush against his side, one leg hitched of Sebastian’s and his arm securely wrapped around the boy’s back. 

After realizing Sebastian was still quietly snoring away, the young Alpha’s eyes shot open.

Someone else was in the room staring at him.

Two someone’s actually. 

Santana stood a fair distance away, arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on her face. Her eyes shone with a pleased expression as she took in the two boys still tangled together in bed. And from the way the sheets were resting dangerously low on their hips, still mostly, if not fully, naked from the night before. 

_Wanky_ , she thought.

Blaine stood slightly closer. His face frozen in shock, mouth hanging slightly open. He'd rushed downstairs to wake Kurt, and maybe even snuggle up to the sleepy Alpha, only to stop half way to the bed once he noticed the boy wasn’t alone. No, he walked in to find Kurt in bed with Sebastian Smythe of all people. Even in sleep, Blaine could see the dominance in Kurt as he lay draped across the Warbler, and his wolf couldn’t help the hurt the image caused. It shone in his eyes.

Kurt stilled when he saw his friends gaping at him. 

This wasn’t the way he wanted the pack to find out, and it definitely was not how he intended his best friend to find out. Right as he prepared to explain the situation to them, Blaine seemed to recover from his shock. 

“Kurt,” the curly haired boy said quietly, and he made to move slightly closer. 

This movement threw the young alpha into action. 

Being so soon after his wolf had chosen a mate to pursue, his possessiveness was at some of its all time high. The Alpha in him roared, and he reacted without thinking. 

Kurt moved until he was holding himself almost fully above the still sleeping form of Sebastian, one hand clenching the sheets on either side of the boy’s ribcage. His muscles strained as his wolf’s need to protect radiated through his body. His eyes, which had gone the near white of the wolf, were trained on the two intruders. His now elongated teeth were bared in a vicious snarl while a deep, threatening growl rumbled through his chest and filled the room. 

Santana’s grin slipped slightly from her face and understanding filled her eyes. She remembered the time right after she’d found Brittany, and how territorial she had become. She could only imagine how magnified that feeling was when it was an Alpha, and she really didn’t want to test it.

Just as the hair on the back of Kurt’s neck started to rise, he felt the brush of soft lips along the side of his neck. They traveled up to the underside of his chin. Immediately, Kurt’s wolf began to settle.

Sebastian had woken to tension in the air and a half shifted, fully enraged Alpha positioned above him. He then saw the two idiots still gawking at them from the other side of the room and realized he had to do something to calm Kurt. Even while he didn’t particularly like his two ‘packmates’, he knew Kurt wouldn’t want to hurt them (as tempting as letting that happen was). Sebastian went unnoticed as he rolled in the cage of Kurt’s arms, onto his back. He took a second to admire the view of lean, hard muscle flexed and coiled to attack. Kurt’s abs in particular made his mouth water. When the intimidating growls grew louder, Sebastian decided to go on instinct and reached up a gentle hand to grasp the back of Kurt’s neck lightly. At the same time he moved to kiss and lick the Alpha’s neck and the underside of his chin, not unlike the way full wolves in the wild show submission to a more dominant wolf. He had just started sucking on Kurt’s adam’s apple when he felt the boy’s muscles finally begin to ease, though he was still posed in a threatening manner. 

To say Kurt’s actions shocked Blaine would be an understatement. Seeing his best friend ready to attack him, acting as if he was a threat, while _Sebastian_ fucking _Smythe_ was touching the boy so intimately, cut Blaine to the core. His wolf whined out as Santana grabbed one of his arms and all but dragged him back up the stairs and out of Kurt’s room. 

Kurt didn’t fully relax until he hear the quiet _*snick*_ of his bedroom door shut. Only then did he also really notice that Sebastian was awake. And currently sucking and licking his neck, still very much naked.

Kurt moaned and lowered himself down onto the hard body beneath him. He reclaimed Sebastian’s lips in a feverish kiss while beginning to move his hips sensually against the other boy’s. Sebastian shifted until their hard cocks lined up perfectly causing the boy above him to gasp. He took the moment of distraction to move back to Kurt’s neck. He pushed slightly against the other boy’s chest until Kurt moved back, and followed him up, never breaking the contact of skin to his lips. He moved until until he was in a sitting position. 

Kurt shifted forward once more, straddling Sebastian and then sitting fully in his lap. He grasped harshly to the nap of the boys neck with one hand, fingers buried in those gorgeous brown locks. With the other, he reached down between them and took both their lengths in his hand. 

Sebastian bucked up as he felt the firm grasp on his cock and reached with both hands to hold tightly to the round globes of Kurt’s ass, trying to pull him ever closer. 

As Kurt jerked them both their beads of pre-cum added to the glorious slid of hard velvet skin. Their lips moved clumsily against one another, completely enveloped in their heated passion. 

Eventually, Sebastian felt the familiar feeling in his spin, his hips pumping up into the hand holding onto him.

“Kuurt,” he whined softly, before he came between them. 

Seeing this pushed Kurt over the edge. He shuddered as he painted Sebastian’s abs with ropes of his release. The two remained intertwined, the sound of their heavy breathing the only thing piercing the air. 

Only after their sweat slicked bodies began to come down, did they pull apart. 

"Good morning," Kurt finally said.

"Good morning indeed," smirked Sebastian, causing Kurt to chuckle. The movement reminded him of the drying stickiness covering them both, making his nose wrinkle a little. 

"C'mon," he said, climbing from the other boy's lap, much to Sebastian's displeasure, "we both need to shower. And we can't put off going upstairs forever."

Sebastian groaned at the reminder of what they would have to face when they finally emerged. He tried to roll back over and crawl under the covers but Kurt's glare stopped him before he could make even more of a mess of the sheets. 

"Oh don't grumble Sebastian," the boy said, while a mischievous grin slid into place. "If you get up, we can save water and share the shower." 

Throwing a wink over his shoulder, Kurt sauntered into the bathroom, half closing the door behind him.

Sebastian sat gobsmacked on the bed for another heartbeat, listening to the sound of the water turning on. It was only after he caught a glimpse of Kurt's ass disappear behind the curtain that he jumped up to follow his gloriously naked. 

The others could wait. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was less of a chapter and more like a scene but it just got so long I had to break it up some. I will be posting again sometime next weekend. Don't forget to leave a comment! :)


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction time! Also a little insight into Kurt's mom as well as finally telling Burt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more human interaction and dialogue but it is setting up for the next chapter, which will have a LOT of wolf action! As always, unbeta'd so I apologize for any and all grammar or spelling errors. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> AND... the next chapter will be uploaded later today depending on comments ;)

"Well babe, it's now or never.”

“I’d prefer never.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chucked. Although an alpha, the other boy still had a flair for the dramatic. 

Despite his words, Kurt took a breath and opened the door of his bedroom which led to the main floor. As they neared the living room, they could hear the voices from the rest of the young members of their pack suddenly cease. 

Puck and Nick were sitting on the couch, both limply holding a game controller to the game paused on the tv. Jeff sat on the floor by Nick, using the other boy’s legs as a back rest. Next to him, Kelly sat cross legged with a large book open on her lap. In the corner, Santana and Brittany were cuddled up in Burt’s lazy boy. All of them now stared at the two boys as they entered. 

Well, most of them; Santana was smirking and Brittany looked more curious than surprised. 

Kurt and Sebastian paused inside the doorway, the later shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of all the looks. Kurt stole a glance at the boy next to him. Taking in the way he tried to settle into his patented smirk and casual stance, the way his spine was rod straight and his arms were crossed gave evidence to his discomfort. Seeing this made Kurt’s alpha instincts twitch. It was noticeable to all in the room when this happened, as he stood taller, chin lifted slightly, and stared down the rest of the pack until each averted their eyes in a small sign of submission. Still, they didn't move. Kurt sighed, shoulders loosing their stiffness. 

“Alright, out with it. Let’s get this over with.”

He doesn’t need to elaborate, and Puck is the first to speak. 

“Dude, get some!”

This causes the rest of the tension in the room to lift as Kurt flung a nearby pillow at the his face. 

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, wanky! Though Smythe if you hurt my boy Hummel I will personally gut you,” Santana states, before turning her attention back to the blonde on her lap. 

Nick spoke next. “Kurt, you're my alpha, and I trust you in your decisions. Even if I don’t completely understand them at the moment.”

“Gee thanks Nick, way to be a friend,” Sebastian retorts, a bit of hurt seeping into his voice.

“C’mon Seb, you know how you’ve been. You can’t really fault us for not completely understanding this. Especially with the way you acted towards Kurt,” Jeff offered from the floor, “but like Nicky said, we trust Kurt. And we trust you too. I think we are more shocked he’s decided to put up with you of all people, than we are that you’ll be an alpha.” 

Sebastian relaxed a bit, though Kurt could still see a little of the hurt in his eyes. He knew there wasn’t much he could say to help; Sebastian had done a lot in his past to create the image people had of him. He was going to have to work to change it. 

He did however, reach out and give Sebastian’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“Guys,” Kurt interjected, deciding it was time he had his say, “you’re right, it is my decision and you do need to have faith that I’ll always have the best interest of the pack at heart. Sebastian and I aren’t mating yet, we are taking everything slow. From here on out, I’m not holding any of his past against him and neither should you.”

Slowly, the rest of the group nodded and voiced their agreement to that, and normal conversation began to pick back up. Kurt and Sebastian ended up joining to group, the alpha parking himself with Jeff and Kelly while the submissive joining Puck and Nick in some sports video game that held absolutely no interest with Kurt. The young pack members remained this way most of the late morning and into the early afternoon. They all pitched in an ordered a few pizzas around noon and then trickled out soon after the food was gone. Before they knew it, just Sebastian and Puck remained.

Kurt walked Sebastian to the door when it was time for him to go. 

“I’ll text you later Princess,” the boy smirked, though it evolved into a smile, letting the other boy know he meant it as a joke.

Kurt huffed in mock annoyance before reaching out and grabbing Sebastian’s shirt collar to drag him in for a kiss. 

“Mmm maybe I’ll sext you later then..” the taller boy said with a wink when they finally came up for air. This earned him a thump on the forehead.

“Out!” the young alpha said in faux seriousness. 

Sebastian chuckled and stole a final peck before jogging out to Uber he’d ordered a few minutes before. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes after him. 

“You really do like him huh?” Puck said from behind.

“Yeah Noah, I really do.”

The taller teen stood a minute, looking like he was considering something. “He seems to calm you, better then the rest of us can. Even Blaine.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. He had been so wrapped up in what everyone's reactions were going to be that he'd not even noticed the absence of his best friend. Puck saw this and rest a large hand on his shoulder. 

“He left right after he came back up from your room. He’s hurt but he’ll come around. You just need to have a one on one talk with him. You can’t help your wolf seems to have chosen Sebastian, and he’s got to accept that. You’re the alpha; it’s ultimately your decision”.

Kurt nodded in agreement. He really was not looking forward to seeing the hurt in his friends eyes, but Blaine deserved honesty and to hear everything from Kurt himself.

“Noah, when did you become so great at giving advice?” He asked honestly. It still amazed him at times, just how much the other boy had grown up in the last few years. And not just physically.

“Meh, just because Puckzilla is a badass, doesn't mean he can’t get his inner ‘Yoda’ on,” Puck replied as he threw on his jacket.

Well, maybe not completely grown up. 

Still, after scolding Puck once again on referring to himself in third person, Kurt smiled and hugged his future beta goodbye. 

“I will say though,” Puck yelled over his shoulder when he got to his car, “I definitely wouldn’t want to be you when you tell Burt who you’ve picked!”

Puck’s laugh followed him as he sped away before Kurt could react. In fact, the smaller boy stood frozen at the front door long after Puck’s car has disappeared. 

Telling his dad was one thing Kurt was not looking forward too. 

_Shit._

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Kurt tried to busy himself with cleaning the house and making his father’s favorite cookies (sugar free of course). By the time he'd finished vacuuming the downstairs for the third time, he heard the rumble of Burt’s truck pulling into the driveway.  
 A few minutes later the familiar scent of lumber, grass and warmth filled the house, followed by the heavy footsteps of the larger man. 

“Kurt? You downstairs? How was your weekend son? And why does everything smell like Clorox?” he called.

Kurt took a steadying breath before ascending to face the music. He found his father in the kitchen, drooling over the freshly baked cookies. 

“Mmm white chocolate, macadamia nut.. my favorite!” The Alpha turned a suspicious eye to his son. “Hmm you never make these… are you in trouble? Wait, am _I_ in trouble? Did Puckerman end up in the pound again?” He teased. Upon seeing the serious, almost frightened look in the boy’s eyes he straightened, all playfulness replaced by concern. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he pulled out the chair next to him.

“C’mon kid, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Kurt sat gingerly, eyes slowly coming to meet his father’s. 

“Dad, I… I think I’ve found my mate.”

“That’s wonderful son! Why all the timidness? You know how much I like Blaine! I think you two will be a fine alpha pair!”

“No Dad,” the young wolf said quietly, “Not Blaine.”

A look of surprise crossed the elder’s face.

“Oh, no? Huh, well then who—”

“—Sebastian.” 

This caused Burt to lean back slightly in his chair. Studying Kurt’s face he could tell the boy was serious. 

“Sebastian…Smythe? The boy who used to make fun of you? I mean don’t get me wrong, his folks are lovely people, and great wolves. But kid, I thought you hated him!”

Kurt ran a finger over the wood grain on the surface in front of him. 

“I did.. until suddenly I didn’t. I don’t know, I can’t explain it, it was just one moment he was there and I wanted, no needed, him to be mine.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his father. “What was it like with you and mom?”

“Well son…I gotta say, it was pretty much exactly like that.” 

The older man’s eyes got a far away look in them as he reminisced about his first love. 

Elaine Hummel had been and might always be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Burt knew his heart would be forever lost. It had been a cool October evening at his pack’s monthly run, when the newest family to join had arrived; a man, his wife, and their only daughter. Her golden brown hair had shown in the moonlight, her brilliant blue eyes damn near glowing. The same blue eyes in fact, that now stared timidly up at him. 

Kurt was almost the spitting image of his mother with his delicate features and kind heart. Though over the years, he had definitely grown to be quite the Hummel in his bravery, leadership, and loyalty to his pack, adding on a good deal of muscle to boot. Burt had no doubt in his mind his son would be a fierce alpha; even more so then his old man. It was this realization that made him glance down at the nervous young wolf beside him. 

“Kurt, you know I have always been and will always be your number one fan. I think you know what is best for you and your pack, and I have to trust you.”

He gave the boy’s shoulder a squeeze as Kurt let out a relieved breath.

“Thanks dad,” he smiled.

“Always kiddo. But know that if he hurts you I’ll feed him to Puck.”

Kurt didn’t doubt that for a second. 

“Dually noted.”

“Great! Well now that I know that, how did Blaine take it?”

Kurt cringed, not wanted to explain his dad just exactly _how_ his friend had found out. 

“Uh, not well. He actually left before I had a chance to talk to him one on one.”

“Ah. Well, give the boy a little time and then go talk to him. He’s your best friend; I’d hate for anyone to come between you two. On the other hand you are going to be his alpha one day, he needs to know there are some things you need that he might not understand.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Now, more importantly, what are the chances these cookies aren't ‘suger-free’?” he asked as he got up to grab one from the tray.

“Meh, slim to none,” Kurt laughed as he strolled out of the kitchen. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders after speaking to his father, though he still worried about Blaine. 

The sudden _**ping**_ of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts. A smile spread across his face as he read the text.

 

**Sebastian: You me and the moon tonight?**


End file.
